7daystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Cloth Fragment
|image= |group=Resources |type= |entityid=cloth |category=Clothing |meltable= |scrapable= |dismantle= |craftgrp=Miscellaneous Crafting (Skill) |actiongrp= |slots= |durability_min= |durability= |durability_max= |damage_min= |entity_damage= |block_damage= |damage_max= |hitpoints= |hardness= |maxload= |mass= |stamina_use= |effects= |effectschance= |heatstr= |heatmaptime= |heatmapfreq= |upgraded_from= |upgrades_into= |repair= |craftable= |mats= |stack=250 |tocraft= |unlock= |scrap= |weight= |forgeweight= |fuel= |burn_time=00:01 |material=Cloth |obt_cheat= |obt_craft=Yes |obt_loot=Yes |note= }} : “Cloth is a staple for survival used for clothing, bandages and more.” Description The is common crafting component used in many recipes. Most noteably, s are used to craft cloth armor, Bandages, and Repair Kits. s can be found in a number of places including, looted from dead zombies, scavenged from nearly any object, and crafted from two Cotton. Crafting s can be crafted with the following items: * 2x Cotton Recipes is used in the following recipes: {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;" width="100%" ! Image ! Name ! Materials ! Workstation ! Learned From |- | | Awning Block | style="text-align:left;" | 4x Wood, 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Awning Corner Full | style="text-align:left;" | 4x Wood, 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Awning Corner Inside | style="text-align:left;" | 4x Wood, 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Awning Corner Round | style="text-align:left;" | 4x Wood, 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Awning Corner Round Top | style="text-align:left;" | 4x Wood, 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Awning Pyramid | style="text-align:left;" | 4x Wood, 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Awning Ramp | style="text-align:left;" | 4x Wood, 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Bandage | style="text-align:left;" | 2x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Bandana | style="text-align:left;" | 4x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | An Old Bed | style="text-align:left;" | 20x Cloth Fragment, 20x Cotton, 10x Spring, 10x Short Iron Pipe | | |- | | King Size Bed | style="text-align:left;" | 40x Cloth Fragment, 40x Cotton, 20x Spring, 20x Wood, 10x Short Iron Pipe | | |- | | Camo Netting Block | style="text-align:left;" | 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Camo Netting Corner | style="text-align:left;" | 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Camo Netting Ramp | style="text-align:left;" | 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Camo Netting | style="text-align:left;" | 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Camo Netting | style="text-align:left;" | 10x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Cloth Boots | style="text-align:left;" | 3x Cloth Fragment, 1x Duct Tape | | |- | | Cloth Gloves | style="text-align:left;" | 3x Cloth Fragment, 1x Duct Tape | | |- | | Cloth Head Armor | style="text-align:left;" | 3x Cloth Fragment, 1x Duct Tape | | |- | | Cloth Chest Armor | style="text-align:left;" | 7x Cloth Fragment, 1x Duct Tape | | |- | | Cloth Leg Armor | style="text-align:left;" | 7x Cloth Fragment, 1x Duct Tape | | |- | | Duct Tape | style="text-align:left;" | 1x Glue, 1x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | First Aid Bandage | style="text-align:left;" | 1x Aloe Cream, 2x Cloth Fragment | | |- | | Flaming Arrow | style="text-align:left;" | 1x Steel Arrow, 2x Gun Powder, 1x Cloth Fragment, 1x Tallow | Workbench | Flaming Arrow Schematic |- | | Molotov Cocktail | style="text-align:left;" | 1x Cloth Fragment, 30x Gas Can, 1x Oil, 1x Glass Jar | | |- | | Repair Kit | style="text-align:left;" | 1x Forged Iron, 1x Oil, 1x Cloth Fragment, 1x Duct Tape | | |- | | Old Couch Arm | style="text-align:left;" | 5x Cloth Fragment, 10x Nails, 10x Wood | | |- | | Old Couch Corner | style="text-align:left;" | 5x Cloth Fragment, 10x Nails, 10x Wood | | |- | | Old Couch Middle | style="text-align:left;" | 5x Cloth Fragment, 10x Nails, 10x Wood | | |- | | Splint | style="text-align:left;" | 2x Cloth Fragment, 2x Duct Tape, 2x Wood | | |- | | Torch | style="text-align:left;" | 1x Cloth Fragment, 2x Animal Fat, 1x Wood | | |-